In Another World with my Cell Phone-(On Hiatus)
by Master Ghostly Crossbow
Summary: Two brothers are struck by lightning weeks before Touya was. They are also brought to the same world that Touya was, except this time, some of the other Gods were bored, so they gave the brothers magical gifts. Now, setting off in a new world, their goal? To be strong, and use that strength to be great Heroes, and make Touya stop slacking off. Rated T for Touya, and C for Cookie
1. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own "** **In another world with my Smartphone" nor do I own anything I make references to. All I own are my characters, and the gifts they are given. I also do not own the Gods. They own themselves, or are from mythology.**

 **ENJOY! The Gods Command YOU!**

 _Prologue_

Everything was white. Suddenly, Haru realized he was standing on a wooden floor in the middle of the whiteness. In front of him sat a very old man wearing a green robe and black rimmed glasses. Next to him stood his older brother by two years and two months, Aki. They both had Japanese names, but both of them were american. Why is that, you ask? Their parents were obsessed with Japan, so why not give their kids Japanese names? 'It'll be fine,' their parents had thought, but both Haru and Aki had been teased about their names for a long time, back when they were younger. Now Aki was sixteen and Haru fourteen but they still had problems with bullies that neither had told their parents about. Then, less than two years ago their parents had died. They were alone with no one but each other and a few distant relatives who didn't want them. They were sent to an orphanage so they could be put into foster care. The last thing either of them remembered was finishing a tough job on the field next to the orphanage, feeling relieved at their success, and reaching up to high five each other, then they were here in this empty whiteness. The old man stood and started to speak. "I am sorry to tell you this but you are both dead."

"What?" said the brothers in unison. The old man cleared his throat and tugged at his collar, clearly embarrassed. "You see, I was throwing lightning bolts around and... I dropped one. I feel so ashamed, this hasn't happened in years. Hey, tell you what, since this was a complete accident, I'll give you a new life in another world." Both Aki and Haru looked at each other than back at the old man, "I've seen this before, in that one show" Aki muttered Haru agreed with him, "It's alright Gramps, you didn't mean to so it's fine." Haru said, and the old man (who will forever be referred to as 'Gramps') looked relieved and stared at them and then nodded, "I see, interesting, both of you want to go with each other. Tricky, very tricky, but not impossible, as for your abilities, I will do my best to not make you explode." with this non-threatening statement, everything went black.

Chapter 1

Haru opened his eyes. He was underneath a tree on the edge of a road. He sat up and heard a groan from beside him. He turned and gave a yelp of shock as he saw his brother now sporting dark red hair. He also had small horns poking out of his curly locks. He grinned. "Hey bro, take a look at yourself!" he said, trying not to laugh, and felt inside his pocket for his cellphone. he took a picture and showed it to his brother to a reaction of shock until his brother started snickering at him instead and showed him a picture of himself, but as with Aki, something was different, his normally jet-black hair now had a white tinge along the tips of each strand, and his canines were now long pointed fangs. Both of their phones buzzed at the same time and they both answered, "Oh good, you both didn't explode."

"Hey, what was all that about exploding!"

"Nothing to worry about, now I'm sure you want to hear about your abilities. In your bags there should be a user manual" we both checked and indeed there was a manual, "I gave you both the basic strong/fast abilities, but I had to dial it down a bit because you would burst from the overdose of power." Haru finally asked a question that was on his mind for a while now, "Hey Gramps, why do we look the way we do now? Will I burn in sunlight just because I look like this?" There was silence for a few seconds and then,

"The Gods, ahem, called dibs on who was going to give you their gifts of power, and here are the results. Aki possesses the blessings of the Goddess of Nature, Gaia, and Diabolos, Patron God of Demons, Dragons, and other powerful beings of that sort. Diabolos' blessing is why Aki has that demonic appearance and powers. You must be careful how you display yourselves, for beings like you are not often trusted at first meeting. The God of Order, Quetzalcoatl gave Aki a staff of great power, and his brother, God of Imbalance, Tezcatlipoca, gave a crystal orb filled with what is known as 'Eternal Night', a source of powerful dark magic. Never use it unless absolutely necessary. Haru, you possess the blessing of Yueliang, Goddess of the Night, which is the reason for your appearance and new vampiric abilities. To make up for this, Yaoyan, God of Sunshine placed his blessing on you to protect you from the sun's rays and holy magic. The other Gods who gave you gifts were, unfortunately, Set, God of Chaos and the Sands, and somehow, Jormungand, the serpent that wraps around all the Mortal Realms. Those last two put their power into your weapon, Haru, so you must be wary of its strength. I'm actually quite shocked that such powerful gods took such an interest in you two. You must be something special. Everything you need is on you or in your bags. I'll check up on you in a few months. Good luck and have fun!" With that the line went dead and they were left on their own.

After finding a map in each of their bags they looked through the manuals and the rest of the contents, they were, ten gold coins each, a change of clothes and two weapons with symbols engraved on them (Haru got a sword with a snowflake on the hilt, while Aki got a winged serpent staff with leaves engraved along it, and an inky black glass sphere), and a supply of food. The manuals depicted the abilities they had and how to use them. They both changed into their new outfits and, after a long discussion, made a pact, "In one year and six months we will meet here and show each other how much we've grown" They both swore the oath and set off in different directions out into the great unknown.

 **A/N: So, that was the first installment of my (hopefully) exciting new story! Don't worry, this doesn't mean I'm giving up on The Crimson Dragonslayer. That will still continue!**

 **See you later!**

 **-Ghost**


	2. A Stylish Makeover

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own "In another world with my Smartphone". I only own my OC MCs and any other OCs I make in future updates. I also do not own Western Restaurant Nekoya. That honor belongs to the Master. Oh, and whoever made the anime, I guess.**

Six months until reunion

Chapter 2

The ringing was what woke him, a loud sound that reverberated through Haru's entire body. He rolled out of the hammock, landed in a roll and looked at the steep drop from his hammock to where he was standing. Through the past year, Haru had been training his body and magic for his upcoming meeting with his brother, thus he had moved his hammock up further and further from the ground until he had hit the cavern ceiling. The alarm stopped, and Haru watched the one doing the ringing slip into a hole in the wall. A now fully awake Haru stretched and started his morning routine. After a series of stretches and a five mile run away from and back to his mountain home, Haru was ready for breakfast. He grabbed his sword and strapped it across his back. The sword was a simple diamond shaped black blade with a silver hilt and cross guard. Haru had gotten to know the sword as he had traveled throughout the mountains that he now lived in. The sword had a inner voice that Haru, through practice, had learned to hear. It gave him helpful pieces of information in battle but not that much. Because of the sword's "voice" changing on occasion to an old hissing voice, Haru had named the blade Set Jormungand after the two Gods who gave it to him and, presumably, spoke through it. From Haru's experiments, (playing around with it) the sword got stronger, the longer and more effort he put into it. Haru walked to the cavern entrance and called to the many holes around the walls, "I'm going to get breakfast, and remember what day it is, so wake up before I get back!" and walked through the exit of the cave into the last of the sun's rays. He sealed the entrance with earth magic so no animals would get in, and set off on a familiar path up the mountain. Realizing the state of his attire, he quickly cast a _Bubble Bath_ cleaning spell and cleaned off the dirt and grime of the past few days, as he passed a rock spire, he remembered the first time he had been on the mountain and the strange place known as Nekoya.

Inside a certain interdimensional western restaurant the staff was preparing for the last customer of the day. The bell on the door rung and the three staff members looked up from their preparations, to be greeted by the sight of a bright wisp of flame appearing from a swirling blizzard, as the flame got closer the three saw the flame was actually being carried by a person, presumably a mage. The cloaked figure extinguished the flame and sat down, exhausted, at the nearest table, after this the figure appeared each Day of Satur up to the present. This figure was Haru.

Every Saturday Haru made his trip up the mountain to Western Restaurant Nekoya, otherwise known as The Restaurant to Another World. The door was already there when he had reached the summit, around his neck hung the pair of goggles he always brought with him to Nekoya, they were an item that Gramps had given him to translate languages and were made from who knows what. It worked perfectly well with japanese, and the language of the Eastern Continent, so he used it to read the menu at Nekoya. He turned the handle, heard the familiar bell ringing and he stepped into the restaurant. Sleeping at the bar was a old man slumped over snoring away but the only other customer was where his attention was drawn, she had red hair and a pair of horns sticking out of her forehead, he put on his goggles and stepped into Nekoya. He took a seat and after a few seconds he got a menu and ordered twelve servings of pasta with meat sauce to go and another for here, the woman near him was staring at him so hard he could tell the exact spot she was looking at, once he got his food he began eating but he was soon interrupted, "You should be honored to be in my presence human, so why do I sense no fear from you?" Red asked from a few tables away casually leaning on her hand as she took a break from eating her beef stew to speak to him. "Not now Red, can't you see I'm trying to eat?" He retorted before taking another bite of his dish, Red looking like he had just called her a maggot, "Just who are you anyway to speak to a dragon that way?! It's unacceptable!" she said snarling at him. Haru finished his meal, stood up, and called for the check. "After all this time, you still don't know? So much for dragon knowledge." He muttered the last part to himself as he pulled out the money he owed and picked up the bags with his food inside. He flipped his hood down and grinned at her, revealing his now pointed ears and fangs, partially enjoying the fact that she looked like she was in shock, "See you next week, Red!" he called as he closed the door and walked out into the night.

 **A/N: Hello everyone!**

 ***crickets chirping***

 **Ahem, Welcome to the Author's Note!**

 **We don't have much time so- What! I'm out of-**


	3. Wolf in sheep's clothing

**I do not own In Another World with My Smartphone.**

 **That is all, now read the chapter.**

 **WOOooOOooOO!**

 **Happy October!**

 **(That was my my ghost impression! ;)**

* * *

When Haru reached the entrance to his cave home, night had fallen, and a cold breeze was blowing through the mountains, bringing snow with it. He hurried inside and sealed the door just as the howling wind started to get in.

Haru breathed a sigh of relief, set down his precious cargo and called, "Guys, I'm back! I have breakfast!" Out of the holes in the walls poured masses of green, yellow, and blue goo, which solidified into gelatinous masses, easily in the hundreds if not more. They swarmed Haru, which was their equivalent to a dog licking someone's face, "Stop, stop it, I can't get the food with you all swarming me"

Haru laughed and soon the slimes settled down,waiting to be fed, just as they had since he tamed them all that time ago. After Haru had passed out food a green and brown spotted slime dropped from the ceiling and stood up tall in a slimey salute, "Ah, yes, I see!" Haru said as the slime reported in its burble gurgle language.

"Everyone, gather the troops! Tonight, we're going HUNTING!" Haru declared, to a resounding gargled cheer. The slimes finished their meals and swarmed him, until all of them had absorbed into his clothing. Haru stepped into the darkness but with his night vision, he could easily see the rocks and cliffs of the mountains. He set one hand ablaze to warn any beast that didn't want to die that night and set out on the hunt.

Lina was running, running from the terrifying howls. She had been collecting herbs, and hadn't realized how dark it had gotten until she heard the howling.

It seemed to come from every side, and with every moment the howls drew closer and closer like they were slowly closing in on her.

She tripped over a root and slid down a steep ledge, barely catching the edge of a rock to get her balance. She got to her feet and looked around at her surroundings.

"Okay, remember what you were told to do if you get lost! Never mind, staying still isn't going to help now!" she told herself as she looked at the slope that she had slid down. It looked so high that she couldn't see the top.

The howls started up again, closer than ever. Lina lost her train of thought, and ran for her life. She ran until she was out of breath.

'Curses, why today?' she thought and leaned against a tree, catching her breath for a moment before jogging a few paces more, then she saw it. A goat. It was just standing there. 'Maybe I can use it to lure away the wolves!'

she thought and she reached out to pet the goat, "Hey little guy what are you doing all the way out here?" She flinched back as the "goat" morphed into something that looked like a mix between a wolf and a ram, and lunged at her.

'What is this thing?!' she thought as she tried to run but found herself surrounded by similar creatures. As they started advancing she saw that each had bloodstained mouths but bright white teeth, then she heard... singing?

"Deep from within our mountain home!" a single voice boomed. "We have come to destroy all our foes!" with these words Lina saw ghostly silhouettes appear out of the fog each with their own voice joining the last shout, "NOW DIE!"

With those words a volley of magic blasts appeared out of the mist, but not before one of the creatures sank its teeth into Lina's leg only seconds before being disintegrated by a blast of magic. Lina felt herself getting woozy, then everything went black.

* * *

When Lina woke, she felt like she had slept on a rock, which, as she soon learned, was completely accurate, she was on a stone slab in the center of a small stone room with only one door.

Lina sat up and immediately winced in pain from her (now bandaged) left leg, but shook off the pain. Once she was on her feet she peeked out the door into a corridor brightly lit by glowing stones embedded in the walls.

'I have to be prepared for anything in this strange place' Lina thought as she passed room after room, until she passed by one door that was open by a crack and decided to take a peek. Inside she was met with a horror scene, a boy about her age was being attacked by five slimes.

Although this was pretty pathetic, she had to help him somehow, but she couldn't think of anything except to try to distract them. "Hey slimes!" she shouted and flung the door open, revealing her presence to them.

It worked a bit too well, the slimes swarmed towards her, but were then blocked by the boy, who was somehow still alive. Now that Lina got a good look at him he was wearing some of the strangest clothing she had ever seen.

"Togga kilu" the boy said and the slimes, much to Lina's shock, backed away, entered the holes in the walls, and disappeared. "Just who are you?" Lina asked the boy, but he simply scowled, shook his head, and said one word, "Humans".

* * *

Haru was annoyed. The source of his annoyance was the girl in front of him, sure, she got the slimes off his back, after they tried to "cuddle", but still. He scowled and shook his head, this was unexpected, he was sure she was dead.

"Humans" he muttered but mentally scolded himself, 'You're human too, numskull!' he told himself. As he looked at the girl, a little voice in his head said 'Not quite...' and he ignored it.

'She seems alright but you know better.' he thought as the girl waited for a response. "Well, where am I?" the girl asked. As he didn't offer any response to her previous question, she attempted to walk down the hallway away from him, but was stopped by a invisible wall. Almost two seconds after the wall appeared the floor in front of it broke open revealing a giant hole, the girl (who the slimes told Haru was named Lina) turned to Haru, "Why are you doing this? What's going on?" she asked with a stubborn look on her face. "You currently have a venom known as Death X in your body. This venom is also the reason for the Whiteteeth demon goats' impeccable dental hygiene, since it obliterates any living matter it comes in contact with."Haru said with a tone that made it seem like a stupid question.

Then he started talking like a professor giving a lecture. "This venom originates from the Whiteteeth's appendix, and, rather than a human's, their appendix is actually very important for them."

He pulled a pointing stick out (from where, Lina had no clue) and pointed at a diagram of the wolf/goat on the wall that Lina was sure hadn't been there a second before. Lina pointed at where he tapped.

"That's not where the appendix is!" Haru glared at her. "Who's the Whiteteeth expert here?" Lina knew better than to answer that question. Haru continued.

"The victim will feel normal for three hours after the chemical reaches the bloodstream, but after that, the subject's heart and breathing will stop, and they will die." Haru said staring her down as did so.

Lina blanched at his words, but then said in a cold angry tone, "Why should I believe the guy who kidnapped me, you could be lying for all I know!" He coughed *cough* "rescued" *cough* and continued like he hadn't heard.

"The only cure is an antibody found in Whiteteeth and less than three percent of humans. It's only a matter of time until you either die or survive." Haru snapped his fingers and Lina disappeared.

Haru sighed, dispelled the transparent wall, and jumped down the sinkhole, skidding to a stop at the bottom of the tunnel. "What's the situation? What caused the cave-in?" he asked the slime in charge of the mining operation.

It straightened and said "It appears to be a piece of scrap metal, but it's much harder than normal iron. It appears to be the stuff you were looking for, Boss."

The slime handed Haru the piece of metal. Haru used his [Detect] skill and marveled at the properties of the piece 'If this is just mere scrap metal, I can only imagine what a larger piece possesses' he thought as he held his hand out and sucked the piece into his [Void Storage]. 'This could be used to make a good shield, and I would have some to spare' he thought as he jumped to the top of the shaft.

"The prisoner should be dead or recovering by now sir" a slime told him from its place stuck above him on the ceiling of the corridor.

He nodded his thanks, and after a minute he had reached his destination, and opened the door in front of him, "Congratulations, you aren't dead!" Haru said to the girl now perched in the blind spot of the door. He looked directly at her, and said

"Now get off my mountain."


	4. Wierdest House Ever

**I do not own In Another World with my Smartphone, or the subtle reference to Yu-Gi-Oh.**

 **Also, pardon my Bard skills...**

 **They aren't the best.**

Chapter 4

One year until reunion

Aki was running from town. Again. He was sure he had been careful, but apparently, he hadn't been careful enough. Someone, probably a customer who wanted him to work for them, had found out about his horns, and alerted the guard. So what if he had horns? Was that a reason to call the FREAKIN' ARMY? Aki was sick of all the running and hiding. He needed somewhere out of the way where he could do his work, somewhere there wouldn't be any soldiers. As he thought this, he reached a rather large bluff, and beheld a small farming village at the valley plain a mile away. "Thank you, Gramps!" He began to make his way down to the valley, toting his backpack with him, hope filling him as his hooded cloak flapped in the wind. When he reached town, a huge crowd was gathered in front of a building in the center of town. Once he got close enough, he heard a man speaking.

"I am sorry to say, my friends, but our efforts to find a healer have remained fruitless. Very few healers live in small towns like this anymore, and those who do, are too expensive to afford. It pains me to say this, but I'm afraid Eliza is going to die."

Hearing this, Aki ran faster, pushed through the crowd, once he reached the center, gasped out,

"I… I'm a healer!"

Murmurs spread through the crowd. The man in the center asked reproachfully, "Who are you?" Then, hope beginning to touch his eyes, he said, "Can you truly heal my daughter?"

"Yes," Aki replied, determination set in his face.

The man stepped in front of him "What price would you ask of us? We are a poor farming village, as you can see."

Aki asked only only one thing, "Just let me be a part of your community. Don't worry about lodging, I can stay outside the village. You need not provide for me, or build me a home. Just let me do my job, and provide healing."

Upon hearing this, Eliza's father stepped aside, allowing Aki access to the building. "It will be as you say, if, in fact, you do heal her." As Aki entered the building, he noticed that, with his demonic senses, he could detect the girl's heartbeat, like a tiny tapping. He found Eliza quickly, and knelt beside her, setting down his staff and pack, and looked through his basic healing remedies, then gave up, finding that he didn't have the supplies to bring someone back from the brink. Then, he turned to his staff.

"Quetz?" The staff shivered, then its jaws opened in a mind-boggling yawn, it blinked, then said, in a rich, male voice, "Ah, I see you still insist on that insufferable nickname."

Aki sighed. "Come on, Quetz, I need Formula 27 to save her!"

Quetz gave Aki a dirty look. "Beg me."

Aki's eyes narrowed. "Not this 'God complex' thing again!"

"I actually am a God, so it is necessary for me to possess this so-called God complex. Again. Beg me for it."

Aki's eyes began to glow red. "Why you little-" He forced the staff's mouth open, then jammed his arm down its throat. Quetz let out a series of strangled shrieks, which subsided into a coughing fit when Aki pulled his arm free, clutching a vial in his hand. Aki popped the cork on the vial, after checking that it was the right one, and poured the contents into Eliza's mouth, stroking her throat to help her swallow. Her heartbeat began to strengthen, and Aki knew his job was done. He made sure his hood was still covering his horns, then packed up and left the building. As he did, he realized the sun was setting, and the only one outside, was Eliza's father. Aki noticed that the man was asleep, and thought it unnecessary to wake him. He walked out of town, up to the bluff from which he'd seen the village. There, he took off his pack, and took out his standard Illusion Field and Instant House potions, and set about creating his new home, which would hopefully last longer than the last one.

Chapter 6

When Mayor Karl Vaisen woke up, it took a few seconds for him to remember what had happened the previous night. It took him a few more seconds to rush to his daughter's bedside, only to find her bed empty. Mayor Vaisen rushed outside to find her, but he was spared the need, when he saw Eliza, at her usual place in the fields, gathering crops. "Eliza!" he shouted. "You shouldn't be up! More importantly, how are you up?"

Eliza hurried over to her father. "I don't know! I haven't seen anyone since before dawn, so, did you find a healer or something?"

"That's the thing, you see, this strange person appeared in town yesterday. He said he was a healer, but the weird bit was that all he asked was to be a part of our community. That's it, I didn't see him do it, but it's the only possibility. He must have healed you. If only we knew where he was."

Eliza squinted over her father's shoulder. "I see something weird and shimmery! It's in the forest at the top of the cliff!"

Her father turned. "I don't see anything. Are you sure?"

Eliza nodded firmly. "Positive!" She thought for a few seconds. "I'm gonna go check it out!"

"Wait! You need rest! You almost died!" None of these arguments seemed to faze Eliza. Finally, she exclaimed, "Calm down, Dad! Think about it, if there's something magic and weird going on up there, it's got to be that healer guy! If I find him, I'll be able to thank him!"

Her father sighed, then relented. "Fine, but I'm coming with you."

As they got closer to where Eliza saw the shimmer, she couldn't help but picture what the healer might look like. Her father hadn't seen any part of his face through his hood, and the only hint of his age were his voice, which sounded too young for an old man.

Eliza was busy fantasizing about her savior's appearance, so she didn't notice that while she stepped through the shimmering veil unimpeded, her father's eyes glazed over, and he made a U-turn, straight back down to the village.

Eliza made her way through the trees, until she saw it. A quaint little wooden cottage in a clearing up ahead. As she got closer, she heard someone singing.

 _Touya, who's the weakest? You are, You are! Touya, who's the strongest?_

 _I am, I am! When you die with few regrets, I'll be on an EPIC QUEST!_

The voice continued into what was, she assumed, the second verse.

"That must be him!"

 _You have all that power and what do you do? You don't even kill a few blobs of green goo!_

 _Touya, who's the weakest? You are, You are! Touya, who's the strongest?_

 _I am, I am! When you die with few regrets, I'll be on an EPIC QUEST!_

She picked up the pace. Soon, she would reach the cabin, and find out who he was.

 _I've fled from twenty towns, for greedy people just ain't fair. No matter how much danger I am in, I never lose my flair!_

He then sang the words he'd repeated twice before during the song, then began to speed up.

 _Time for the third verse, different than the first! This one is a rap, WHY? Because, you are the WORST!_

 _Ya know how Dragons are Seto Kaiba's fave creatures of all time? Well you killed a dragon's child and you didn't give a DIME!_

 _You burnt it to a crisp, with a magnifying GLASS! That's why the next time we meet, I'm gonna KICK YOUR-_

The last words were interrupted by a *Knock Knock Knock* as Eliza knocked on the front door.

The door opened, and whatever Eliza thought she would find, it wasn't this.

Standing in the doorway was a boy around her age, with red hair, and wearing a green tunic belted at the waist, beige pants, and what appeared to be soft, fur-covered shoes with no heel covering. "Hmm?" the boy looked at her for a few seconds. Then, he said "Oh, you're here?" and turned his head to the back of his home and yelled

"QUETZ!" A grumpy voice sounded an affirmative from inside.

"Make a note! Formula 27 may have a possibly permanent side effect. Variety, Lesser Glamour Detection!" The annoyed voice said something Eliza couldn't hear.

"I know because the girl it was used on is right here!"

He turned back to Eliza. "So, want to come inside?"

Eliza thought, then said "Sure, but I'm looking for the healer who saved me."

The boy said "Okay, got it! Right this way, Miss Eliza!" then turned and walked inside before Eliza could ask how he knew her name. He led her through the entrance into a storefront area. The boy vaulted over the counter and then opened up a hidden door so Eliza could get in. He opened a door behind the counter, and Eliza caught a glimpse of a shifting spiral staircase, which was, oddly enough, perpendicular to them. The boy said "Whoops!" then closed and reopened the door. This time, the door led into a cozy sitting-room area with a table, and two large poofy chairs, the likes of which Eliza had never seen before. The redhead plopped down on one of them, and gestured to the other one. She sat down and stared at the boy.

"Alright, I followed you, now I would like to meet the one who saved my life yesterday. You know him, I'm sure, seeing as you're here inside this magic shimmery thing."

He chuckled, and said "Alright, I'm kinda disappointed that you didn't figure it out, but allow me to introduce myself."

The boy stood up, gestured to himself, and said, "I am Aki Mystweave, greatest of all Healers, and, Eliza Vaisen, the one who saved your life."

 **A/N-**

 **AmbertheCat : Thanks!**

 **Also, I may be finishing The Crimson Dragonslayer pretty quickly, but I'm trying to edit and get chapters of this story out to you guys AFAP (As Fast As Possible)**

 **See ya on the Other Side! ;)**


End file.
